


The Devil In Your Eyes

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marianas Trench (Band)
Genre: Chloe is Aware ™️, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pure Chaos, azrael is au, heavy pansexual chaotic lucifer, there is some lore fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Chloe isn’t the only one who was blessed  by a Celestial to be born  on Earth...With light, there must be equal darkness....When a couple in Vancouver welcomed their final child, a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boy named Joshua, they didn’t expect the talent and the chaos that boy would create.They didn’t realize the truth.. or who their son was truly inside.Now, in 2017, when a homicide case comes up and the suspect is suspected to be using a facade to hide his true celestial identity, it’s going to get crazy.
Relationships: Amanda McEwan/Josh Ramsay, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ian Casselman/Kim Casselman, Matt Webb/OC, Mike Ayley/Emily Ayley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. INFORMATION

A Marianas Trench story crossed with the Lucifer universe. Features brief cameos from show characters but Lucifer and Chloe are important. Set around the beginning of Season 4, stretching into an AU!Season 5. Yes, Michael is in this story. 

There is a spotify playlist that will be posted with each chapter and updated for this story.

Please note that Linda nor Charlie isn’t in the story (yet), I’m writing as I go and how the ideas come to me.

Also, plenty of Pierce hate interwoven. There is a new Lt!


	2. 1. this is gonna be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is emotionally unstable, but what else is unstable?
> 
> Who is he really?

||-Josh-||

My breath caught in my chest as I stood there, glancing back at the shadows chasing me. 

This dream occurred over and over again - me being chased by the phantoms of my past. 

I thought it was Phantoms itself bothering me after the madness research. The album had caused me scary nightmares.

The dwellings of a past life that I knew all too well were haunting me. 

I chose to be this person, thus man, and yet I felt disconnected from the life I’d chosen. I’d made my own choices. But now, I felt odd and disinterested in life itself.

After what happened with my ex fiancé, I had to say something but my bandmates knew my secret, they knew who I really was.

Glancing in the mirror, I watched my eyes flash black. Was I becoming unstable, after 35 years of being stable in my form? Of after 35 years being able to live as a human, why would this happen now?


End file.
